1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, relates to an electrical connector for connecting various electrical devices to the electrical socket in a motor vehicle to supply power to devices, such as a wireless telephone and, even more particularly to such an electrical connector that can be firmly secured in such a socket, while being capable of being readily removed.
2. Prior Art
The electrical socket of a vehicle is used today to power many electrical devices. Such sockets are widely employed far beyond the initially-intended purpose of heating a coil to light a cigar or cigarette. One difficulty with the use of a socket of a motor vehicle is that the connector becomes loose in the socket thereby breaking electrical contact, or even worse, causing the connector completely to fall from the socket. Besides obtaining a connection between the socket and the connector, which resists the vibrations of the motor vehicle, there is often a need to have the electrical device supported by the socket. One electrical device that needs such support is a wireless telephone. Wireless phones are increasingly popular and motor vehicle laws, for reasons of safety, prohibit the holding of a wireless phone by the driver when the motor vehicle is in operation. Therefore, a connector which can be secured sufficiently in the socket to hold a wireless phone would provide a substantial service in holding a wireless phone and avoid unwanted alterations to the dashboard of a motor vehicle.
The problem of a connector for use in the socket of a motor vehicle has been dealt with in the past. One such patent is the Nelson et al Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,053 which uses locking fingers to expand against the socket thereby securing the connector in the socket. The locking fingers are displaced outwardly in response to the longitudinal movement of the outer sleeve from a retracted position to a forward position. Such a device provides a positive lock but actuation and release of the locking fingers is achieved by pushing and pulling of the connector which can damage the socket as well as the dashboard of the motor vehicle in which the socket is mounted. The device taught by Nelson et al is also complex and thus expensive to produce.